Quests Principais
Artigo principal: Quests center Duzentos anos se passaram desde a Oblivion Crisis, e agora é o ano 201 da 4E. O High King de Skyrim está morto, morto por Ulfric Stormcloak em um duelo. A guerra civil eclodiu na terra. A facção rebelde dos Stormcloaks deseja que Skyrim se separe do império. No entanto, a sua causa não é suportada por todos os povos e líderes da terra; muitos ainda apoiam o Exército Imperial. A guerra chegou a um impasse. Este cisma é o evento final em uma profecia dos Elder Scrolls. É previsto que este conflito levará ao retorno dos dragões, liderado por Alduin, o Deus Nórdico da Destruição e da World-Eater. Quests ''' Ato I' thumb|200px|Mirmulnir atacando Western Watchtower. *Unbound - Fuja da aldeia de Helgen, que está sob ataque de Alduin *Before the Storm - Vá para Whiterun e fale com Jarl Balgruuf sobre o ataque do dragão. *Bleak Falls Barrow - Entre em uma antiga ruína Nórdica para recuperar um mapa dos locais de sepultamento de dragão. *Dragon Rising - Lute e mate o sue primeiro dragão em Western Watchtower. *The Way of the Voice - Viaje para High Hrothgar e fale com os misteriosos Greybeards *The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller - Viaje para uma antiga ruína Nórdica para recuperar o chifre do fundador dos Greybeards. 'Ato II' *thumb|200px|Delphine dizendo ao Dragonborn para investigar os Thalmor.A Blade in the Dark - Fale com um dos últimos sobreviventes dos Blades e aprenda mais sobre a ameaça dos dragões. *Diplomatic Immunity - Infiltrar-se na Thalmor Embassy para descobrir o que a Aldmeri Dominion sabe sobre os dragões. *A Cornered Rat - Viaje em the Ratway em Riften para encontrar o outro membro dos Blades antes do Thalmor. *Alduin's Wall - Viaje para Sky Haven Temple com os Blades para aprender mais sobre o segredo da Alduin's Wall. *The Throat of the World - Fale com o líder dos Greybeards, Paarthurnax, para saber como derrotar Alduin. *Elder Knowledge - Aprofunde-se em um reino subterrâneo em busca de um dos Elder Scrolls para aprender o Shout necessário para derrotar Alduin. *Alduin's Bane - Lute contra Alduin com Paarthurnax no topo da Throat of the World. 'Ato III' *thumb|200px|Alduin derrotado em Sovngarde.Season Unending* - Negocie uma trégua entre os Stormcloacks e a Legião Imperial. *Paarthurnax* - Mate Paarthurnax para os Blades *The Fallen - Prepare uma armadilha para Odahviing, o dragão braço-direito de Alduin, em Dragonsreach. *The World-Eater's Eyrie - Persiga Alduin através de um antigo templo de dragão para o reino da Sovngarde. *Sovngarde - Vieaje através de Sovngarde até Hall of Heroes para pedir ajudar aos três heróis anciões para lutar contra Alduin. *Dragonslayer - Destrua Alduin de uma vez por todas! **Epilogue - Retorne para Nirn e receba sua recompensa pelo seu trunfo. 'Exceções (*)''' *Season Unending só estará disponível caso o jogador não tenha feito as quests da Civil War, caso contrário o jogador irá pular essa quest. *Paarthurnax é completamente opcional. A fim de continuar o enredo Blades, os jogadores devem completar esta missão. Se Paarthurnax ainda viver após Dragonslayer, a quest vai desaparecer do jornal, mas se ele for morto ele irá reaparecer. Se você quiser falar sobre a derrota de Alduin com Paarthurnax e os Greybeards, e juntar-se a Blades também, recomenda-se a matar Paarthurnax após Alduin. Localizações Nota: Por ordem de aparição: *Helgen *Helgen Keep *Riverwood *Whiterun *Dragonsreach *Western Watchtower *High Hrothgar *Ustengrav *Sleeping Giant Inn *Kynesgrove *Solitude *The Winking Skeever *Katla's Farm *Thalmor Embassy *Riften *The Ratway Warrens *Karthspire *Sky Haven Temple *Throat of the World *College of Winterhold *Septimus Signus's Outpost *Alftand *Blackreach *Tower of Mzark *Skuldafn *Sovngarde Veja Também Categoria:Quests Categoria:Quests Principais Categoria:Gameplay